semiconductorsfandomcom-20200215-history
AMD
Company History As a prominent competitor in its industry, Advance Micro Devices, Inc. (AMD) has revolutionized output and performance of semiconductors. AMD is a global provider of graphic cards and microprocessors which are used in computing devices such as laptops, tablets, gaming systems, embedded devices, and cloud servers. Headquartered in Sunnyvale, California, AMD has a proven track record since its establishment in 1969, and has expanded their operations to more than 50 locations worldwide with over 10,000 employees. In 2006, the company sought to dominate the graphics industry, so they acquired ATI Technologies which also held a great track record of producing quality microprocessors. Today AMD is well known for its high quality graphics processor that was built for outstanding gaming performance. With such a great performing processor, AMD has secured its niche market, serving both commercial and consumer clients. What makes AMD different is the technology behind their graphic cards and processors. With each market segment comes various levels of processing units that are categorized within their ‘E’ and ‘A’ series (AMD). Other important milestones that are of note to AMD’s history include the launch of their very first independently-designed socket compatible x86 microprocessor in 1995; the much needed price cut for PC in 1997, which resulted from their affordable AMD-K6 microprocessor; becoming the first company to produce a processor with over 1GHz of speed in the year 2000; becoming the first company to ship the world’s first accelerated processing unit (APU) that featured both a CPU and GPU on a single silicon in 2011; and the acquisition of SeaMicro, who they saw as a boon to their foundation of providing energy-efficient, high-bandwidth micro servers in 2012 (AMD). Company Profile According to AMD’s corporate website, their mission is “to deliver the most visually rich and meaningful digital experiences to every technology user we touch” (AMD). The mission shows that AMD aims to accomplish market domination with its products and services, and projects how the end user will benefit from these services. In terms of strategic initiatives, AMD has aligned itself with some of the world’s leading technological companies such as Acer, Cray, Dell, HP, IBM, Lenovo, Microsoft, SGI, Supermicro, and Toshiba (AMD). By doing this the company has ensured the sale of its products through the retail market. AMD’s success as a fortune 500 company is embedded in their proven track record for quality and innovation. The company has attained earnings of $5.42 billion for the 2012 calendar year, and is successful at what they do because they are committed to delivering groundbreaking technological products that are functional, and cater to the needs of their customers. The structure and direction of the company and their management team is also impressive. They have led the company to progress through the years to increase the confidence of the brand in the eyes of their investors and consumers. This confidence was borne out of the company’s customer centric stance, and a strong presence of their corporate image and responsibility to their community. AMD is a global provider of graphic cards and microprocessors which are used in computer systems, tablets, gaming systems, embedded devices and cloud servers. Today, AMD is well known for its high quality and outstanding performance processors serving both commercial and consumer market. AMD’s accelerated processors come with the latest technological advancements which delivers greater performance without overheating, a low wattage APU in a thin design, and greater speeds to enable better multi-tasking (AMD).